Zelda Twilight Princess Diababa Oneshot
by Rexhunter
Summary: Link takes on the Twilit Monster of the Forest Temple! A oneshot of many I made... perhaps I'll write Zelda TP as a total fiction one day...


Link leaned back and raised his shield to fend off the terrible stench of the Colossal Deku Baba's breath.

The monster straightened itself up and Link had only a split second to react as one of its smaller bulbs launched at him.

Link rolled to the left as the bulb snapped at the air he had previously occupied only milliseconds before and brought the Ordan sword down on the stem.

Sticky Green sap spurted from the wound and the Diababa roared from the middle of the poisoned pool.

Midna emerged from Link's shadow and sighed.

"You won't hurt it like that you know, you need to find it's weak point" she gazed up at the plant.

Link back flipped to avoid another lunge from the Baba's other head and twirled the sword in his hand after landing the flip successfully.

The Baba opened its main head, and revealed the eye within.

Pointing at the eye Midna shouted "There! Try to hit that!" before retreating to Link's shadow once more, leaving the young hero alone.

Link continued to dodge the attacks, but the Baba never attacked with its main head as he had hoped it would.

Suddenly he heard something that raised his hopes, the monkey he had rescued from a twilight keeper and received the Wind Boomerang from.

It swung across the poisoned lake and managed to reach the other side without the Baba's heads snapping it up.

It started to rummage in the alcove and Link was totally lost as to what it was doing until it turned around and revealed it's prize – a crawler, or more commonly known as a natural bomb.  
The monkey pointed at Link and then the bomb, Link catching onto what it wanted, pulled out the Boomerang and took careful aim at the courageous ape.

Concentrating and putting all of his effort into this one throw he willed the Boomerang to take the bomb and hit the Baba's main head with it.

The monkey swung across the pool again, and Link threw the Boomerang, a miniature cyclone engulfed it as it flew towards its target.

Link unsheathed his sword and grinned as the Bomb was yanked from the monkey's feet and was taken straight to the Colossal Baba's head.

There was an almighty explosion, green sap spattered the roots that jutted out from the walls behind the Baba and drops fell into the pool below.

The Baba hissed and spat, it fell forward and crashed onto the shore, its eye lying on the dirt only a few meters away from Link.

The once-farm-boy leaped high into the air and brought his sword down upon the bulging eye with all of his might, white fizzy liquid oozed out of the eye and all was silent.

Finally Link withdrew from the Baba, taking his sword with him.

Flinging back the Baba roared in pain and thrashed about in its death throes before wilting. The head dulled and froze in place a few meters above Link's head, the eye dangling from its stalk.

Link reached out with his sword and tapped the eye, it turned to dust and gently wafted around the room in the cool breeze as the water purified itself, now that Link had rid it of the source of toxins.

The wilted Baba trembled once before bursting into thousands of small rectangular planes.

The black planes slowly twisted and rotated before converging on a center point, and when the final plane reached the center point there was a bright flash of light.

Midna sprang up from Link's shadow and giggled, "Finally I've acquired one of them!"

Link reached out blindly, but Midna screeched "NO! You can't touch it!"

Stopping his hand before he made a fatal mistake Link waited impatiently.

His vision returned just as his imp partner took the object – a piece of something made of stone that was similar in design to the helm on Midna's head.

"What is it?" he had asked before he had even thoroughly thought the question over.

"This-" Midna started with a cheeky grin, "-is a Fused Shadow. It belonged to my ancient Ancestors"

The Fused Shadow disappeared in a small Teal vortex centered in the palm of Midna's hand.

"Let's get out now… Unless you want to walk out?" Midna said.

Link stepped forward and waited as Midna summoned a portal big enough for the both of them before stepping inside it.

He lost feeling in his legs and the loss of touch continued to spread up as he de-materialized, until he could no longer see…


End file.
